Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $9.53 each and baskets of bananas for $5.98 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the bananas. Price of nectarines + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $15.51.